


Uke Eren/Oneshot's

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Sex, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Brutal Levi, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Different one shots, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, High School Student Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jock Jean Kirstein, Kidnapping, Kinks, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, M/M, Nerd Eren Yeager, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Popular Eren Yeager, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scared Eren Yeager, Soldier Levi, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Voyeurism, au's, beastiality, jean x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Basically one shots of Eren x Everyone. Mostly Riren. Don't like? Don't read.WARNINGS: There will be a lot noncon, self-harm, character death, threats of killing, ect. This is very DARK. So please stay away, if this can effect you!I do take requests btw. Uke Eren only! Nonconsensual and Consensual will be titled in the tags or summary of each chapter so that people are free to skip.





	1. Riren/Noncon (Teacher Levi x student Eren)

"Mr. Ackerman?" Eren approached his teacher who was shuffling some paper around on his desk.

The alpha looked up, cold eyes hard as steel as they met Eren's nervous ones. He noticed the omega seemed hesitant though he didn't bother to ask since it wasn't his problem. "Yes, Eren?"

Eren cleared his throat, and bowed his head, looking down at his fumbling hands. "I wanted to talk to you about Jean's grades...." He trailed off.

Jean, his boyfriend who is a senior and top football player of the school's team, had called him after school, depressed, and told him that he wouldn't make it to college due to his failing grade in Levi's class, and no matter how much extra credit or work he did, his grade would not even move up a point. Jean was devastated and angry, and Eren could practically hear the desperate need to pick up his grade as he ranted and complained to Eren. "I swear he's doing it on purpose!" Jean had said, whimpering.

So which is why Eren is here now.

Levi raised a brow. "Hoh? And what about kirstein's grade?"

Eren dismissed the fact that he called Eren by his own name and other's by their last. He took a few steps forward clasping his hands together. "H-he's failing---"

"I am aware of that."

"A-and if Jean doesn't pass your class, he won't be able to go to college! Isn't there anything I can do to help pick up his grade?"

Levi sighed. "Listen, that brat doesn't know how to write a complete essay nor write a complete sentence and you think that's gonna help him in college? It's his own fault."

"Please!" Eren was desperate. Oh how badly he wanted to see Jean happy again. "Please mister Ackerman, this is important to him. I'll do anything, I swear! I'll write you a 20 page essay if I have to!!" He begged, big green eyes all large and pleading.

Levi stared at him for a moment before letting his eyes gaze Eren up and down slowly. The omega was cute. Heck, that wasn't even the first word that came to his mind when Eren first walked into his class.

Big, beautiful green eyes. Long lashes. Golden, smooth skin and plush, pink lips. Right now, the small navy blue skirt Eren wore was so tempting. Thick, plush thighs on display for his eyes to feast on. And that big, round ass too. Whenever Eren wasn't looking, Levi would get every chance to ogle him or even when the omega would bend over to reach for a fallen object. He was the sole omega that he fantasized about when he jerked off, imagining his student with a big, round belly full of his pups as he waddled around.

Overall, he wanted his cock balls deep inside the omega.

"Alright," he said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Eren's face lit up like a star. Eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed.

Levi nodded. "Remove your clothes." He commanded, a dark, sinister look flashing in his eyes.

Eren's face fell. Shock and disbelief overcame his features as he gaped. "Wh-what....?"

Levi's eyes narrowed sharply. "You heard me. You want your pathetic boyfriend to pass right?"

Eren hesitated, and swallowed thickly before reluctantly nodding slowly. His eyes casted down as he shakily began to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall off his golden shoulders and to the floor. He then slid off his skirt, and shoes leaving him only in black thigh highs, and black lace panties. All the while ignoring Levi's dark gaze that seemed to swallow him whole.

Embarassed, he covered himself as much as he could. "M-mr. Ackerman---"

"Come here." Levi lifted a hand, curling his finger. But Eren protested.

"B-but sir----"

It happened so fast Eren couldn't register. One moment he was standing before the desk and the next he was being slammed down onto it, a cry of pain escaping him. Heat pressed against his back and something hard and big dug into his ass. Regret washed over him as he stilled and then began to struggle. "Stop! Wait, please!"

His struggles were in vain.

Levi buried his face into Eren's neck, inhaling his heavenly scent that drew him in. He groaned, "god you smell so fucking good. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging for my cock later on."

Then his panties were gone, and a finger rubbed against his hole, sending shivers up Eren's spine as he began to leak unwillingly. He bit his lip, stifling a cry.

There was the sound of a zipper, and then Levi's large, heavy cock was being slid between Eren's two big, globes of his ass. He whined and wheezed when Levi leaned on him, pressing him against the desk and suffocating him before he began humping the omega hard enough that the table screeched against the floor with each hard thrust.

"Fuck, _fuck_ "   was muttered from levi's mouth as he pressed himself even more against the omega who was wheezing for air under his heavy weight. "What a fucking slut," he growled, desire dancing in his eyes as he harshly slapped Eren's rear. The smack resonating throughout the room. Eren's squeaky cry died out as he gasped for air once Levi removed himself. Although he didn't get to catch much before a loud gasp and whine left his lips.

Levi was on his knees behind Eren, face shoved in between Eren's ass cheeks as he ravenously licked at his hole, using his hands to spread Eren's big ass. Every once in a while he would slap Eren's ass watching it jiggle beautifully. " _Whore_ " he snapped in french.

Eren weakly tried to free himself though he made no progress. Whining and moaning with tears running down his face as he cried out when Levi's tongue slithered into him.

For a few minutes it went on like that, Levi in pure bliss as he buried his face even deeper into the boy's glorious ass, his cock hard and leaking while Eren trembled terribly on the desk, gripping at it as he was at the mercy of the other. He couldn't fight levi, he was too strong. 

Finally, Levi pulled away, face covered in slick before he stood and mounted Eren. Lining himself up at the red hole, he slammed his entire length inside, a loud, piercing cry escaping Eren before he began to brutally pound into him, huffs and grunts leaving him as the desk scraped against the floor loudly.

Eren whined and cried, wheezing for air as each thrust knocked the air from him. He thighs began to hurt from how hard the edge of the desk was digging into it and his rear was burning painfully. His teacher's cock was too big and it felt like he was being ripped in half.

Snarls and growls rang in his ear as he was battered harshly against the desk, his vision beginning to darken.  
"S...st--stop...." he wheezed and screamed when his hips were grabbed by cold hands, yanking him up a little higher so that Levi could fuck him even deeper than before.

"Fuck, _ngh_ , fuck!" Levi snarled, his hair sticking to his forehead as his hips continued to slam against Eren's bouncing ass not caring if he was hurting his student. "Fucking, dirty _whore_ " he grunted as Eren's heat squeezed him, the boy sobbing and crying out. "Taking my cock like a bitch, you were fucking-- _ngg_!!-- made for this!" He slapped the round globes again.

Finally, as he was nearing his climax, his inner wolf howling and salivating at the thought of breeding this pretty omega, he growled against Eren's ear, "Get pregnant, _slut_ " and he gave one last, harsh and brutal thrust that left the desk sliding a few feet forward and Eren screaming, before his knot grew and his seed began to spill load after load into Eren's young womb that he new surely would carry his pup.

After his knot died down, Eren lie weak and panting on the desk, ass cheeks a dark purple from how hard Levi's blows were. He had long since ran out of tears, and his throat hurt terribly.

Levi pulled away, watching in satisfaction as Eren's hole was a dark, glistening red.

"I'll be sure to recommend kirstein as well," Levi murmured against the boy's ear before fixing himself, and slapping Eren's ass once more.

  
000000

"Eren! Eren!" A familiar voice shouted and Eren turned to see Jean grinning, a wide smile stretching across his face as he ran to his omega and threw his arms around him. "Guess what?"

Feigning innocence, Eren blinked. "What?"

Jean held up a paper. "I got recommended! And my grade went from a 34 to a 95!!" Jean smirked. "Guess Mr. Ackerman couldn't help but take pity on me,"

Eren flinched at the name and gave a shaky smile. "That's great! Jean!"

Noticing his distress, Jean dropped his hands. Brows furrowed in worry. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting Eren's head up.

Eren shook his head, directing his gaze else where. After all, how could he look his alpha, a.k.a husband-to-be in the eyes when he had been so weak and let another alpha dominate him? Let alone breed him.

"Just feeling a little sick is all......"

Jean smiled and kissed his head. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel better," he murmured against his ear.

Eren paled.

 


	2. EreMin/Oral (Consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested. Also I'm working on the other requests so plz be patient!

Moans and huffs floated through the quiet room, shadows dancing across the dim lighted walls.

Eren sat in Armin's lap, clutching at the blonde's shoulder as they kissed, tongues swirling in eachother's mouth and saliva dripping down their chin. Eren groaned, rutting against Armin as he plunged his tongue back into his mouth.

Once they pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting them, Eren smiled and kissed Armin's cheek. "As always, you're so good at this. Who knew our innocent coconut could be so needy." Eren smirked, playing with a strand of blonde hair.

Armin rolled his eyes. "As if Eren. If anyone is needy here it's _you_."

Eren laughed. "Well true. I can't argue with that." Then he casted his gaze down to Armin's crotch noticing the large bulge. "And something else? You _definitely_ aren't lacking here." He palmed at his best friends bulge.

Armin moaned, biting at his plush bottom lip. He then stared into Eren's bright eyes and knew what Eren was thinking. Lips twitching, he nodded. "Go ahead."

Eren wasted no time in getting down on his knees, watching as Armin spread his legs, showing off his arousal. _Very_ large arousal. His mouth watered. God he loved sucking cock. Especially when it came to Armin.

He undid the blonde's pants and released the hard, leaking arousal. Staring hungrily at the impotent length twitching in anticipation in his soft tan hands. He gave the thick length a stroke, grinning when Armin hissed in pleasure. He dipped his head down and lapped at the tip, licking up the precum. He glanced up at the blonde and ordered. "Fuck my mouth."

Armin smirked and nodded. Without hesitation, he grabbed Eren's head and shoved his entire thick length into the brunette's sweet, hot mouth. Throwing his head back in pleasure and then began to harshly thrust his hips up, snapping them up into Eren's face.

Eren moaned and relaxed his throat, letting Armin's cock slide deeper into his mouth as the blonde boy fucked his mouth roughly. Spit dribbled down his chin, leaking onto the floor and his pants.

Armin stood up now, forcing Eren to lean his head back as Armin began to grip Eren's soft hair and viciously pound into his mouth, staring down in fascination at the sight of his best friend's lips stretched wide around his cock. He huffed and groaned in pleasure, feeling his climax near.

He yanked Eren's head back and fourth letting the wetness encase his cock as he fucked Eren's pretty mouth. "Nngh, ahh, _Eren_." Armin grit his teeth and with one final slam of his hips, he spilled load after load in Eren's mouth, some of it escaping around the teen's lips and leaking onto the floor.

Armin tsked as he gazed down while panting. "Naughty Eren..."

 

 


	3. Riren/Noncon/Neighbor Levi x Ungrateful Eren

"Ugh, you're so fucking annoying!" Eren yelled, stomping down the stairs to get away from his angry mother.

"Eren, get back here! I'm not done talking to you, young man!" Carla growled, irritated at her troublesome 15 year old son for wanting to go to a party which consisted of alcohol, drugs and young people in their early twenties.  She had recently found out by spying through her son's messages out of curiosity.  But now, she was glad she did because Eren had planned on lying to her about going to Armin's house when really, he was going to the party.

Eren ignored his mother in favor of heading out the door, already dressed in a small black skirt and neon green crop top that showed off his tone stomach nicely. He wore black thigh highs and black marry janes. Ignoring the shouting from his furious mother, Eren stormed out the apartment and began descending the small steps. As he did so, he noticed his neighbor, an old creepy looking guy by the name of Levi Ackerman staring at him.

"Whaddya looking at, old man?" Eren snapped in annoyance and began to head down the sidewalk, not noticing the man darken his stare into something malice. The tinkling sounds of his expensive diamond bracelets took up the silence as he put his phone on mute so as to not be bothered by his mama's phone calls.

Finally, he arrived at the large house. Lights flashing from the window and the muffled sound of rock music vibrating the house. Knocking on the door he waited until someone answered that being a young man in his early twenties with a handsome long face. The man's face twisted into a smirk when he took in Eren's attire.

"Come on in, babe." He purred and held out his hand.

Eren, being the slut he is, couldn't resist a hot guy so he took the man's hand, and let himself be pulled into a world of pleasure.

......

Eren stumbled down the sidewalk, his body feeling sluggish and head throbbing as he headed home in the late night. His clothes were messily thrown on, and he was missing a shoe. His stomach lurched and Eren bent over to empty out what was left in his stomach. Finishing, he wiped his mouth and continued to stumble home. Until a car pulled over by him.

He turned his head to look, but all he could sew was a blur of black before gloved hands slammed over his mouth and he was being effortlessly lifted off the ground.

Screaming, he struggled and fought but couldn't do much due to his wasted state. Fear kicked when he was thrown in the back seat of the car, the masked man ordering out a deep, "drive" before the door slammed shut.

Suddenly hands were on him, and Eren struggled desperately, croaking out a weak "N-no! No!" As the hands, this time bare and cold, were lifting up his shirt. He cried out as a mouth latched onto his nipple. He looked down to see what he could, and though the mask took up most of the face, the bottom half being pulled down so the man could suck more easily, Eren thought he could make out narrowed dark blue eyes. _Familiar_ , dark blue eyes.

Eren screamed, weakly kicking and bucking but the weight of the man on him pinned him down. He cried, and yelped when sharp teeth tugged his perk, pink nipple. "S-stop..." he whimpered pathetically.

He could feel the man's arousal against his inner thigh as the man spread his legs wide and rutted into Eren harshly, knocking the breath out of the boy. Eren's eyes went wide in disbelief. He was _huge_. 

He silently sobbed. Eyes closing as he accepted everything done to him. _Was this really happening? Was this payback for being such a spoiled, ungrateful and troublesome brat towards his mother?_

 _Mom..._. he wanted to be with her. To be wrapped in her motherly warmth. Not here being raped inside of a moving car taking him who knows where.

"Pl-please....." he whined, and sobbed, jerking in fright when he felt the hands yank his underwear off and the sound of a zipper being undone. He didn't get time to react before something large, and hard was entering his hole, ripping a pain-filled scream that was cut short with a hand muffling his mouth. A grunt above him then a tsk.

"So annoying,"

And then the thrusting began.

Eren was brutally fucked into the cold, leather seat of car. Each hard thrust sending pain through his body, and emitting his sharp cries. The force of the fucking was enough to rock Eren's body up and down, pleasured filled groans leaking above him. Tears ran down his cheeks and as his eyes rolled back, as unconsciousness claimed him. 

........

He awoke to bright lights and the sound a voices. Crying too.

"....suffered......get...."

"....ren.....okay....enough...."

Whimpering, the voices stopped. He cracked open his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly when the lights blinded him. 

"Eren!" His mother was by his side, hugging him as she cried. "My baby...my poor baby..." she sobbed.

"Mama..?" Eren croaked, wincing as he tried to move.

"Don't move sweetie. You're in the hospital." She murmured, wiping her tears away.

Eren nodded slowly, and once he opened his eyed he found his mother smiling at him, eyes red and puffy as tears stained her cheeks. Lips trembling, Eren let tears of his slip. "I'm sorry...." he choked back a sob. He was encased by his mother's warmth as she hugged him gently.

"Shhh. Baby, it's okay. You're okay now." She sttoked his cheek, before looking to the doorway. "Do you remember Mr.Ackerman? Our neighbor?"

Nodding numbly Eren did.

She smiled. "He's going to be taking care of you until you can leave the hospital."

Eren looked to the doorway and stiffened.

Those same dark blue eyes stared back. Only they held hidden something sinister and dark that only Eren has experienced.

_No..._

 


	4. Riren/Noncon/ Tentacle Levi x Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egglaying. Rape. Brutal Levi. Scared Eren.

Hanji barged into Levi's room, a white tea cup of dark substance in her hand. "Levi, Levi! Guess what I made!" She sang as she set her cup down on his desk and glanced around the empty room for the raven. "Huh. He's not here...?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Aha!" An idea hit her and she grabbed her cup again before leaving the room to find him. Failing to notice she had grabbed the wrong cup.

Two hours later, Levi entered his room, sighing tiredly as he headed straight for his desk. Picking up his cup of tea that he had not had the chance of drinking because of a certain bushy browed commander, he took a sip gulping down the warm liquid. Dropping the cup, it fell to the floor breaking into thousands of pieces whilst he gripped his chest in pain and wheezed heavily. 

He reached for the door as if to find help, but found he couldn't move before darkness took him in.

00000000

Eren lie in his bed waiting for his captain who should've been here to lock him up half an hour ago. It was already past midnight and he was sure everyone was asleep by now.

_Could he have forgotten...?_

He shook his head. "Heichou wouldn't forget." He murmured and sighed, choosing to change into his night clothes. Simple shorts and a long sleeve.

Afterwards, as he began to get into bed, the metal door to his room creaked open, the sound echoing throughout the room. Glancing up, his eyes landed on a familar figure.

"Heichou!" Eren saluted in respect. When he got no reply, he blinked and looked at his captain. Brows furrowed, he asked in concern upon seeing his captain standing there, emotionless, cravat untied and loose as his head hung down. "Heichou? Are you alright?" He made to step forward when his captain's head shot up, and a dark slithery appendage began to sprout from his back.

Staring in horror, Eren didn't have time to react before it shot forward and wrapped around his neck tightly, squeezing him. "Ack!!" He choked as it lifted him up, and several more appendages shot out from behind his captain's back.

He struggled, wheezing for air as one tentacle began to slither up his smooth legs and slide up his shorts. Two more wrapped around his ankle and gripped his legs wide apart while another one bound Eren's arms together behind his back.

Confusion, fear and repulse. Eren looked up weakly, _what's going on?! What's wrong with heichou?!_

He opened his mouth to speak but gagged as a tentacle shoved in, the texture a smooth, slimy and scaly type. His muffled gags and chokes seemed to spurr a reaction from his captain.

"Good boy, Eren. Good boy," he merely praised. A deranged look in his eyes.

Tears leaked down Eren's face as his clothes was ripped off, leaving him bare and naked before cold, greedy eyes. The tentacles tightened their grip on him, bringing him closer to his captain until he was a few centimeters away from his heavily breathing elder.

"Heimhmhou!!" Eren cried, struggling weakly. Hoping his captain would let him go.

But he watched in horror as his captain unzipped his pants, his large, heavy impotent cock springing free. It was hard, red and leaking so much. It was nearly twice the size of Eren's own cock.

Eren whimpered, gagging on the tentacle in his mouth as his captain gripped his hips and yanked him closer until Eren's hole was twitching eagerly against the head of the captain's cock.

 _No. No. No. No!_ His mind screamed.

Pulling back, Levi slammed his cock into Eren's hole, stretching it fully and ripping an agonizing scream from the teen. Eren sobbed and arched his back, desperate to get away from the burning sharp pain in his ass that was causing him agony.

The raven squeezed Eren's hips tightly until his fingers were digging painfully into Eren's flesh, and then-

 _Crack_!

Eren's muffled scream rang around the room as he cried, his hip bone broken. The tentacle in his mouth began thrusting in and out of his mouth making him choke and gag as it went impossibly deep. Levi only chuckled darkly and watched as spit and saliva dripped down Eren's chin and the corner of his plump red lips which was stretched fully. 

Levi began to fuck Eren; hips snapping forward and head thrown back in pleasure as he continued to ram his dick deep into Eren's ass, his fingers digging hard into Eren's flesh as he held onto him. Every pound jolted Eren's lithe body as he fucked him violently, length twitching inside the heat of the boy who cried and tugged weakly at the restraints.

Seeing this Levi growled, pinched Eren's nipples, tugging on it so hard, Eren's back had to arch. The teen muffled out a shout and stilled. Satisfied, Levi stroked Eren's thigh gently while the other gripped the boy's hip. His violent fucking died down to a slower but hard pace so that he could watch his length disappear in and out of the boy's red rimmed hole. "Fuck...." Levi hissed, gritting his teeth as his eyes drank in the delicious sight. "So fucking _tight_."

The tentacle in Eren's mouth began to thrust viciously, slamming deep into Eren's throat, the force knocking his head back and causing him to gag, and choke loudly. The burning sensation in Eren's throat was too much to bear that he was on the verge of passing out until the tentacle suddenly stilled, pulling out slightly to rest on Eren's tongue before exploding in his mouth. Load after load after load of sticky, wet substance spilt down his throat, forcing him to swallow, filling his mouth until his cheeks puffed fully with the disgusting substance. He whimpered weakly as it pulled out causing the strange stuff to spill over his red, swollen lips.

Levi backhanded him for that.

World spinning, Eren squeezed his eyes, wanting to cry but couldn't due to his mouth being full. He was sure a bruise was now forming on his cheek. Levi snarled. "Swallow." He ordered.

Reluctantly, he did as told and gulped down the sticky liquid. Panting afterwards. He felt sick to stomach and stiffened when something, something began tickling hid insides. In horror, Eren's green eyes filled with tears. "Wh-what---" he cried out when his captain resumed his brutal fucking, each thrust of the large cock against his bruised inner walls causing him twitch in pain. "Hei-chou!" He sobbed.

Levi grabbed Eren's hair, yanking the boy forward and shoving his fingers deep into his mouth. Eren gagged violently.

"Heh. _Whore_." He spat scathingly and watched as another tentacle-- this one much larger and thicker with bumps along the sides, and an opening at the head--- bumped against Eren's bruised cheek.

Eren tried to turn away, face twisting in disgust but his captain gripped him by the chin and forced his mouth open. "Nngh!" He squeezed his eyes shut as the tentacle, prodded at his lips before the tip pushed in slightly.

"Suck." The captain ordered.

Closing his lips around the scaly head, Eren began to suck and nearly jumped in surprise when a slimy, thin, little appendage slipped out the hole and began toying with his tongue.

Levi's pace went back to it's vicious, brutal one, hips snapping repeatedly into Eren's ass the boy's big, round ass cheeks jiggled and slapped against eachother. Entranced, he let go of Eren's hips and gripped at those luscious globes, sinking his fingernails into the smooth and soft tan skin, enjoying the feel of it bouncing in his palms. Licking his lips he brought his hand down onto it, a mean slap resounding in the room.

Eren squeaked and whined, throat sore from the previous tentacle and he tongued at the hole of the tentacle currently pressing against his mouth. This one looked strange and scarier and Eren was afraid of what it was capable of.

Levi grunted, muscles tensing in place as his hips continued to ram into the boy who cried out weakly at the force, he could feel the heat in his belly building, and balls tightening with every thrust and knew he was close. Letting out a sigh, he picked up the pace, gripping onto Eren's thick thighs now as he pounded his monstrous cock into the teen who took it unwillingly. He groaned, watching Eren's body bounce up every time, and watching Eren's cute pink tongue swirl with the tentacles own. Snarling, Levi slammed his cock into that bouncing ass, and tempting heat once, twice then before spilling his load into the brunette's body and hole, watching as Eren tensed, and cried out, back arching high as his legs twitched in his captain's hold. He whined and choked back a sob, disgusted at the feel of his captain's semen in him.

 _Why? Why?_! He cried in his mind, groaning quietly when the captain didn't seem done.

After a few more seconds of spilling his load, Levi finally sighed in content, watching the slight bulge in Eren's smooth stomach with dark eyes. He stroked the boy's belly, ignoring the tense form.

Pulling away, Levi released his grip on Eren.

Confused, and weary, Eren glanced up. "H-heichou..?" He croaked.

Levi chuckled. "Don't worry, Eren," he husked, eyes flashing with promise of more torture. "There's still more. "

Eren paled.

He yelped as the tentacles binding his arms released their grips on him, and the one's holding his ankles yanked up upside down so that he was dangling in the middle of air, the semen and substance sloshing inside him. "N-no!" Eren squirmed and sniffed. "S-stop! No more! P-please Heich---Gah!!" He whined when his legs were spread wide apart in a split like position, his arms flailing to hold onto something.

His captain stepped forward and, without thinking, Eren gripped his hips for purchase. But next thing he knew hands were grabbing at his head, his captain's large cock slapping him in the face. "Mmm." He tried to shut his mouth but Levi stepped back and backhanded him violently, enough to spit Eren's lip.

He cried out but that was a mistake as his captain resumed his position and thrust forward, shoving his entire length into Eren's mouth. Cries and whines were muffled as Eren clutched at his captain's pants, choking as his captain started to thrust forward, pounding into his face. Tears dripped down the corners of Eren's eyes as he gagged and was forced to suck on the cock.

Something prodded at Eren's abused, red hole, and he stiffened when he felt it pressed in, stretching him wide. He choked on the cock in his mouth, vision blurry as his captain continued to throat fuck him. Levi's grunts and growls were louder than the squelching noises coming from the tentacle currently inside his ass.

 _Too much! Too much!_ Eren internally cried.

Once the tentacle was seated fully inside, Eren's muffled yell rang through the room as it started to violently pound into him, pulling out then thrusting back in on repeat, rocking his small body up and down slightly. "Mmmh!!! Mhhh!!!" He flinched when his captain thrust a bit too hard, pain striking across his nose and head.

Levi panted heavily, groaning at the way Eren's sweet, pretty mouth tightened around his aching cock, the feel of that cute wet tongue rubbing against the veins and underside of his cock sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Tightening his grip on the soft brown locks he rammed his cock inside continuously, uncaring if he was hurting the boy. Which he was. He turned his attention up to watch the thick tentacle that Eren had been previously sucking on when he was fucking the boy, pound almost ravenously into Eren's delicious bouncing ass. " _Nngh_ , fucking filthy whore," Levi grit his teeth, watching the display attentively.

Eren moaned and whimpered as the thrusting in both his ass and mouth grew impossibly rougher and faster, the squelching sounds getting louder and Levi's growls getting deeper like he was close to his end. He sobbed around the thrusting, clenching onto his captain's pants as the tentacle in his ass gave two final painfull and deep, _deep_ slams before stilling inside, the bumps along the tentacle opening and latching onto his inner, bruised walls tightly, starling Eren. He watched in horror as something large and round began descending down the from inside the tentacle aiming straight for him.

He tried to move but Levi yanked his head back and fourth, snarling in pleasure before giving one last powerful and brutal thrust and releasing his load down Eren's throat, ignoring the boy's choking and gurgles in favor of watching the egg like shape in the tentacle pause at Eren's entrance, struggling to enter before squeezing in.

Eren yelped and screamed as his hole was ripped and something large, slimy and round began sliding down his rectum. He whimpered weakly when he saw several more similar shapes flow down the tentacle waiting to enter him inside.

Each of the eggs were too large to fit in Eren that the tentacle had to forcibly shove them in, ripping screams and cries from the boy as it did so. Once everything was done, Levi released Eren just as the tentacles did and let the teen drop to the floor like a sack.

Levi clicked his tongue and stared down at the exhausted, weak brunette who was covered in fluids and his semen. Bruises littered his body and face and his stomach was extremely large and swollen with all the eggs. He looked ready to pop.

He chuckled when Eren coughed up fluids and slumped on the floor.

"Eren," He leaned down and yanked him up by the hair. When he got no response, he harshly slapped Eren across the face, his hand imprinting on the boy's cheeks as he cried out and flinched weakly. "We're not done here." Levi hissed menacingly.

Tears leaked endlessly down Eren's red cheeks as he watched more tentacles of all shapes and sizes sprout from his captain's back.

"Please....." he sobbed, but didn't fight as more tentacles reached for him.

There was no use of fighting now.

 

 


	5. (Noncon/Riren ) Thug!Levi x Prince!Omega! Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet.

The sounds of shouts outside and banging doors startled Eren who had been peacefully reading a book in his room on his bed. Then he heard his mother's voice shout to him.

"Eren, Quick! Come here!" His mother's voice was urgent and sounded slightly panicked.

Quickly, the young prince no older than 15 fled the room to meet his mother who kept glancing frantically down the hall. Eyes wide and breathing fast as if she expected someone to jump out any minute. Eren ran to her and clutched onto her arm, brows furrowed in fright as he heard more shouting but downstairs instead. And much closer.

"Mama? M-mama what's going on---"

"We need to get out fast! We don't have much time!" The queen grabbed her son's hand and dragged the omega down the hall until they stopped upon his father's office. She entered and Eren looked up to see his father facing back and fourth, a grim look on his face. This terrified Eren even more because he has never seen his father act this way.

"Papa?"

His father looked up, and sighed in heavy relief. "Oh thank goodness you two are alright. Come, there isn't---"

_BANG!_

Carlan screamed and Eren let out a cry as men dressed in black barged into the room. They aimed their guns.

"NO!" Grisha shouted but was shot in the neck with two darts. He quickly collapsed.

"Grisha!" Carla cried and tried to shield Eren only to be shot in the neck and arm. She swayed and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Mama! Papa!" Tears streamed down Eren's cheeks as he watched his parents fall. He was trembling in his spot when he noticed a powerful musky scent that belonged to an equally powerful alpha in the room. He tried scurry away only to be blocked by more men. Suddenly a short but very built alpha man strode into the room and judging by his dark clothing he was a criminal. Or thug.

"St-stay away! Please!" Eren cried as the man stalked towards him, watching in sick satisfaction at the cowering omega in the corner. "Please no!!"

000000

Grisha awoke sometime later. He grunted and blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light. When he noticed he was in an empty, stone room, he panicked. Immediately he shouted for his wife and son. "Eren! Carla!"

"Papa!"

Eren's cry had him snapping his head up to see Eren bound before him, and Carla bound and gagged next to himself, she was awake and struggling.

Eren had tears streaming down his chubby, round cheeks and eyes wide in fear. "P-papa I'm s-scared." Eren whimpered through trembling lips.

Immediately, Grisha's inner wolf began to coo at his weeping son, trying to soothe him. "Shhh, Eren. It's gonna be okay---"

"Finally. Thought you would've never wake up." A deep voice interrupted him, and caused him to tense in his spot. A raven haired man entered his view, just behind Eren which caused his inner alpha to snarl protectively over his cub.

"What do you want?! Let my family go!" Grisha growled.

The man clicked his tongue, bangs casting over his pale face. His stormy eyes glared down at Grisha, burning with hatred. He stomped over to the king and yanked him by his hair. The queen muffled a cry. "You know what I want?" He hissed before smirking darkly. "I want to break you. Ruin your life like you did to mine, your _highness_." He snarled angrily. "You took my mother and the only friends I had away from me. You ruined my life, you fucking bastard!"

Grisha's blood ran cold. He recalled sending his men to burn down the enemy's village but never thought about the consequences. This man wanted revenge. Cold revenge.

Grisha glared. "But my family has nothing to do with this! If you want to hurt me or kill me go ahead! But let my wife and son go!"

The man, Levi, smirked ferally, his canines sharp and white. "Oh but your family will be a part of what I'm about to do, Grisha. If I can't break you simply by torturing you, I guess I'll have to just go after what you love the most. If I'd had known you had such a gorgeous and fuckable son, I would've payed you a visit long ago. " He tapped the man's cheek before directing his cold gaze to a trembling Eren who lay curled on the ground.

Grisha's eyes widened, he was filled with dread. "No......" he choked. "D-don't touch him---not him! Please! He's innocent!" Grisha struggled. "He's but a mere boy!" He shouted.

Levi smirked. "Oh I'm going to do more than just touch." He leaned down to whisper in Grisha's ear. "I'm going to fuck his pretty little mouth until he chokes on my cock, and then I'm going to fuck that tight ass until he's swollen with my cum and pups." He laughed darkly, gripping Grisha by his hair. "And you're. going. to. watch" he grinned before dropping the king.

Grisha paled. The thought of this man hurting Eren--- his innocent, bright Eren who knew nothing of this sort of thing---

"Stop!!" He cried out. And tugged at his restraints only to find he was chained to the wall. He heard Carla's muffled cries upon seeing Levi walk to Eren.

Levi then loomed over Eren, his form casting a shadow over the terrified boy who looked up with big, innocent watery eyes. "Pl-please sir---"

_Slap!_

Eren cried out as his head snapped to the side with the force of the slap, cheek stinging painfully. His mother's muffled screaming and father's furious shouts went ignored as Levi reached own to release the binds on the boy. He then yanked Eren by his hair so that the omega was sitting upright on his knees.

Eren whined and tried to swat at the hands, crying. "Ow, ow.... pl-please it hurts! Stop it!"

 _Slap_!

Another one. Eren yelled only to be cut off by another.

 _Slap_!

This one was enough to knock Eren to the floor. The omega was sobbing at the painful throbbing of his now bruised cheeks as he shook in his spot, afraid.

Levi glared down. "Get up," he ordered. He watched the boy shakily push himself up until he was looking up at Levi, tears leaking down his bruised red cheeks.

Levi stroked the bulge in his pants while staring down at the pretty omega, which caught Eren's confused stare. The omega furrowed his brow, apprehension and coldness beginning to settle in as he watched the man rub a large lump in his pants.

_What....?_

Levi's lips twitched into a smirk and he unzipped his pants, and let his cock sprang free, startling the boy on his knees.

Eren stared wide eyed at the thick and long, veiny cock that was practically up in his face. It was big enough that even Eren couldn't wrap his two hands around it. It was leaking something wet from the tip.

Eren trembled in his spot, afraid. What did the man want to do? Why was the man showing him this?

Levi reached forward and pushed the tip of his cock against Eren's lips. When the boy recoiled in fear and disgust, Levi glared darkly down at him and threatened menacingly. "If you don't do as I say, I'll kill your mother right here, slut."

Eren's eyes went wide, "N-no please....."

Levi yanked Eren harshly by his soft hair. "Then suck it, _whore_."

Shaking violently in his spot Eren let more tears fall as he leaned forward, and gave a small hesitant kitty lick on the tip. His face twisted in disgust.

Grisha snarled and shouted. "You damn bastard! Leave him alone! Eren! Don't listen to him!"

Growling impatiently, Levi grabbed Eren by his head and rammed his cock into the boy's mouth, groaning at the feel of a wet mouth, and tongue under his cock. He ignored the boy's muffled gags and cries as he started to thrust into those plump red lips. "Nnh... fuck," he grit out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he continued to throat fuck the weeping omega.

He glared down at the boy, watching the pretty eyes fill with tears, and roll back from lack of air.

He gave two hard thrusts against Eren's face before letting him go. Immediately Eren pulled away, hacking and coughing violently, spit dripping down the side of his chin.

"Pl-please no more..." Eren croaked out weakly, crying on the floor.

"Oh baby," Levi chuckled darkly, a glint flashing in his eyes as he stroked his cock, kicking the boy onto his back so that he could kneel between the boy's legs. Eren yelped and tried to escape only to have Levi pin him down with his bulky frame. Levi murmured to him with a sadistic grin. "We're just getting started."

 

 


	6. Riren/Noncon ( Levi x Instagram Famous! Eren

Levi sat at his desk, scrolling through his favorite Instagram account. The time was currently 1:07 am and since he rarely got any sleep he decided why not browse a certain boy's Instagram. So here he was, late at night, with a bottle of alcohol as he stared at the screen with nonchalant eyes.

This boy, Eren Yeager, an Instagram famous model with over 17 million followers and only at the age of 16 was what peeked his interest. The boy always posted cute selfies of himself, smile bright and eyes shining while a blush littered his round cheeks. But right now Levi was only interested in the pictures that made his cock harden in his jeans.

A couple of hours ago, Eren had posted a selfie of him standing in front of a body mirror, wearing nothing but lace panties and thigh highs while showing off his big, round ass that was shaped so perfectly and thick thighs to the mirror. The caption said, "eat this? ;)" and boy did Levi want to do more than eat that ass.

And of course as always the teen got lewd and dirty replies back in the comment section with a total of 4 million likes on his picture.

Snatching his bottle, levi took a large gulp from the whiskey before scrolling through more of the teens pictures, oggling the teen's ass.

He groaned when a particular photo of Eren in a very, very small see-through crop top did nothing to hide the red, perky nipples poking through that shirt. Eren's eyes lidded sensually, and body twisted slightly towards the camera to show off the world's most glorious round, golden globes.

Licking his lips, Levi gazed hungrily at the picture, eyes dark and stormy as he thought.

_If only I could get my hands on that boy..... the things I'd do to him._

  
_••••••••••••_

"Bye, Armin!" Eren called as he waved to his best friend before crossing the street. He sighed in content, walking down the side walk and towards his home where his sister would be waiting for him.

It wasn't until the sky got darker that he began to feel nervous. He sighed and sped up his walking only to run into someone.

He yelped and fell back into his behind, wincing at the cold ground beneath his thighs. Glaring up at the man, Eren growled and snapped. "Watch it old man!"

"I think you should be careful how you speak to me, Eren." A smooth, monotone voice said, before a prickle of pain stung his neck.

"E-eh...?" He slowly glanced down to see a needle jutting out of his neck.

And then his world went dark.

  
•••••••••••

  
Eren awoke to a unfamilar dark ceiling. Green eyes blinked a couple of times before they opened fully, adjusting the light dangling above his head.

Where was he?

His eyes darted around the room and panic shot straight through him. This wasn't his home!

He tried to struggle only to find his arms chained above his head against the headboard of the bed he was lying in. That only served to make him struggle more, kicking out weakly with sluggish legs. His muffled shouts and cries rang through the room, until the sound of a door opening caused him to freeze in place.

Heavy footsteps descended down the steps, until a man came into view.

Pale skin, bulky frame, dark hair and bags under narrowed, intimidating eyes. The man whore a thin black shirt with dark jeans. He had tattoos littering his muscled arms and neck. By the looks of it, this man was at least over the age of 30. And that scared Eren.

Because now that he could feel the cold air against him, he noticed he was only in his pair of black frilly thigh highs and black panties.

His scream of help went muffled through the gag in his mouth as tears leaked began to roll down his cheeks.

What was going on? Why was this man doing this?

When he caught the man's dark gaze traveling over his lithe, naked form..... fear dropped into his stomach and he tensed.

 _No...._ he tugged harder at the restraints. _No! No! No!_

"Mmff!!" He cried and squirmed in his spot, unknowingly adding more to the man's lustful desires.

He didn't hear the man walk towards him until a cold, rough hand landed on his thigh causing him to freeze. His heart was pounding heavily and he had never been more terrified in his life.

Sweat began to form and his eyes widened when the man leaned over him and gave a single lick to his nipple. Eren flinched and whined.

The man pulled away and left his side, rummaging through a drawer across the room. He pulled out a black object, and the sound of clicks resonated the silent air. He came back again, this time Eren was able to see clearly what he was doing now.

It was a camera.

Eren huffed through his nose, tugging at the restraints as the man finally set up the camera at the end of the bed to begin recording, a green light blinking at him. Satisfied, the raven then turned to face Eren, and began to climb onto the bed.

Tears silently fell as Eren choked back a sob.

_Please....someone....._

  
_•••••••••• 2 years later ••••••••_

  
"Mmh," "ah!" "Nngh!!"

Eren whined as his captor began to fuck him mercilessly into the mattress. The headboard of the bed slamming against the wall repeatedly with each thrust of the raven's hips. The feel of the thick large cock dragging and rubbing viciously against the walls of his hole making his legs twitch and body jolt each time.

"Ah, sir!" Eren cried out as the man above him gave one very violent ram of his cock into Eren, deep enough to knock the air from the boy's lungs. He wheezed and pleaded, "Please fill me with your cum!" He said unwillingly.

A few more slams of Levi's hips, with deep pleasured filled grunts and then suddenly hot semen was spilling into him, some of it dripping down his thick thighs.

They stayed there in that position, panting for several moments before Levi pulled out and turned off the camera. He then left the room but not before ordering Eren to, "Clean up."

Then he was gone.

 


	7. Riren (Enemy!Levi x Omega Eren)

It has been 1 week since the Sinas have won the war and three days since they have captured the omega Marians and put them in camps.

All alphas over the age of 14 have been killed off, the elder betas and omegas who could hardly do any work have been as well. The younger omegas and betas, what was left of the marians anyways, have been separated into groups and taken to camps where they would find use in building, farming, and making clothes for their enemies.

And among those captured omegas were a group of marian friends from the same village. Eren Yeager- age 18, Marco Bott- age 20, Armin Arlert- age 18, and Bertholdt Hoover- age 20.

The four omegas stayed in one poorly old cabin with thin sheets for blankets to shield them from the harsh winter air. It was small, and there were several holes in the walls but they were at least grateful the roof was intact.

"I hate this place," Marco sniffed, wrapped in his stained sheet of cloth. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled again. "I want to go home. I miss Jean,"

Bertholdt nodded sadly in agreement while Armin casted his gaze to the floor in grief. He missed his alpha too. They all did.

A scoff made them turn their heads to the other only omega in the room. Eren Yeager.

Back then, whilst the war had been going on and they all lived in their warm homes and cheerful village, surrounded by family and friends, Eren had been one of the most gorgeous omegas in all of the Marian country. With silky brown locks framing his young round face, and his plump full red lips, golden smooth sk8n and long, lashes that fluttered over big emerald green eyes..... not to mention a body to die for. He was slender, and had wide hips with thick thighs to go along with it and round luscious behind that stuck out no matter how many layers of clothing covered it. He was a beautiful young and lively omega that caught the attention of many alphas from around the country. While many had tried to court him, Eren had declined them all, stating he didn't need no alpha. He was born to be a free omega.

But now...... with his torn ragged, forest green yakuta that used to be just a centimeter above his knee and is now at his mid thighs from all the rough manhandling the sina soldiers treated them, Eren looked but a mere poor homeless man living off of a single bread a day. And that was what they were practically living now. They were no different from a homeless soul.

The sina soldiers treated them harshly, stating that if they wanted more than just a half loaf a bread, they would have to work hard for it. They shoved the omegas around, called them names and made them work in rough weathers.

Eren glared at them from across the room. His stare unwavering as he hissed at them. "You shouldn't be acting like some damsel in distress! If anything you guys should be plotting an escape! Your alphas wouldn't want you guys to be stuck here forever, now would they? Stop acting like such babies!"

Marco clenched his teeth, "We're not as sudicial as you, _Eren_." Did he forget to mention how bitchy Eren was? Sometimes he questioned how he even became friends with him. "Have you not seen this place? There's a soldier practically covering every inch of these fences! And besides, We wouldn't get far...." Marco murmured, recalling how one omega, thomas, had tried to escape only to be shot down and beaten to death, then hunged upside down like an animal for every omega to see and reconsider their thoughts about leaving.

Eren growled. "Fine. You guys can cry over your dead mates while I seek to leave this hellhole, it's hard enough that I was nearly raped on the first day here and I don't plan on having that happen again!" He snapped and flipped the blanket over himself, back facing towards them.

  
••••••••••

  
Marco huffed and panted as he yanked the weeds from the ground, the chilling air brushing against his bare legs and arms making him shiver in cold. His stomach growled in hunger.

 _I shouldn't have finished that bread so quickly..... now I have to wait until tomorrow...._ he thought with a frown.

He glanced up from his work to see Eren carrying heavy loads of wood in his arms, struggling to carry them all at once. The brunette passed by a group of soldiers standing idly by, and Marco watched as one of the alphas smirked to his friends before raising his hand and smacking Eren harshly on the ass, whistling when the boy's ass jiggled from the force and the boy fell onto the floor with a surprised and pained yelp.

"Haha! Good one, Colt!" One of the alpha's friends praised.

Marco could see the way Eren trembled on the floor, knowing the brunette, it was not in sadness but in fury. He was on his knees and hands, hair casting a shadow over his face as he clenched his fists in the muddy ground obviously restraining himself from swinging at the soldier.

Colt grinned and stared down at Eren, eyeing his round ass with obvious lust. "You're a pretty little thing huh?" He used the tip of his boot to lift up Eren's worn out Yakuta, trying to take a peek at the omega's behind. "Hey, Porco, check this out---"

In a blur, Eren had swirled around and threw a punch but that was quickly caught easily by Colt who squeezed Eren's wrist in his hand, grinning and yanking the omega close against him whilst he wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hohoh! Feisty and gorgeous!" Colt smirked darkly, holding the struggling Eren against him. "I like it," he purred in the brunette's ear.

"Stop! Let me go you filthy bastard!" Eren shouted angrily, trying to yank his hand back but to no avail. He struggled even more when he felt his yakuta tugged up, and a rough, harsh hand squeezing at his ass, slapping it a few times. "Nngh!" He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, blocking out the mocking laughter and the alpha's head in his neck.

He knew by the looks the alphas had been giving him ever since he arrived that they would cause trouble for him.

"Grice, Galliard. What the hell are you two doing?" A deep, commanding voice rang through the air causing the alphas to stiffen and freeze.

Eren opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder to see a short alpha, defined muscles evident through his uniform. The raven's glare met his own and Eren gulped.

This alpha was intimidating.

"Let him go, and get your asses back to work." The raven barked.

"Y-yessir!" Both alphas stuttered and immediately Eren was released from the painful grip. He breathed a sigh of relief and watched in satisfaction as the alphas scurried away. He then turned around to see the commander still staring at him.

"Thanks...." Eren mumbled.

"Tsk." The raven clicked his tongue and turned o his heel. "Just get your ass back where it belongs."

"On your dick?" The slip up caused Eren to gasp and cover his mouth quickly, staring wide eyed at the alpha.

He didn't know if it was his imagination but he could've sworn there was a small lift of the raven's lips.

Maybe he wouldn't be leaving after all, Eren thought with a hidden smile.

 


End file.
